


Come Home to Me

by Stevey57



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevey57/pseuds/Stevey57
Summary: Nicole leave for her final deployment to the middle east and Waverly can't get her home soon enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what kind of smut you want to see in the next chapter!

Come Home to Me  
Chapter 1  
Nicole laid several more kisses to Waverly’s forehead. They were surrounded by hundreds of people at the airport, but they could care less about what was taking place around them. What they were most concerned about was the fact that Nicole was getting ready to board a plane bound for the Middle East. It would be the soldier’s 3rd and final deployment to the chaos of the Middle East. Nicole was hopeful that this trip would be shortest of the bunch, she was already homesick and she hadn’t even left her tiny wife’s embrace yet. After being married for a little over two years, Nicole was dreading being away from her little cinnamon roll for any amount of time. Waverly clung to her strong wife like a koala on a tree. “I don’t think I can do this Nicole.” Waverly said with tears streaming down her cheeks. “I know Honey, I don’t want to leave either, but this is the last time we have to do this.” Nicole mumbled back into Waverly’s soft forehead. Waverly just nodded her head and stuffed her head back into Nicole’s neck. Nicole continued to stroke her hand up and down her small wife’s back. “Okay Waves, I have to go now”. Waverly pulled back, leaned up on her feet, and gave Nicole the most meaningful kiss that she could muster. Nicole took ahold of Waverly’s perfect face and whispered, “Just a little bit longer Baby, I’ll think about you every second of everyday until I’m back to you.” “You come back to me safe and sound Nicole Haught. Understood?”. Nicole just nodded her head and laid one last kiss upon Waverly’s lips. They both wiped their tears, and then Nicole stepped away from Waverly, grabbed her bags and headed towards her gate. Waverly let out a small sob when Nicole turned back to her and waved before she stepped onto her plane. Waverly waved back before turning to walk out of the busy airport to her car.  
When Waverly made it back to her she took out a tissue and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. Waverly knew she was strong enough to get through this last deployment, but she knew that it would be the hardest one of their relationship. While Nicole’s previous two deployments to foreign countries were difficult to get through, they weren’t married yet, and it just felt different this time around. Waverly knew that Nicole wanted to get home fast this time because they were both more than ready to start a family. While the small woman was lost in her thoughts, her phone buzzed. She dug it out of her purse and looked down at the screen that said “I love you more than anything Waverly. I know it’s going to be hard Baby, but we can get through anything. I can’t wait to be back in your arms.”. Waverly grinned with tears in her eyes once again before replying with all the heart emojis and kissing lips she could. She put her phone in the cup holder, and then headed towards their house, hoping that this would be a quick deployment for her beautiful, strong wife.  
One Week Later:  
Nicole had been in the unbearably hot dessert heat for a little over a week now, and she was already missing her little wife more than she ever though was possible. However, she knew that she couldn’t spend her time missing and moping around the base. She tried to spend her time playing basketball, lifting weights, and writing letters to her wife. She wished that her squad had been there long enough to get to use the satellite phones so that she could hear Waverly’s sweet voice, but it would be at least another two weeks before they would be allowed to use them on the base. This was by far the most difficult part of deployment. The first month always sucked.  
It was falling on dark in the middle of the dessert when Nicole decided to head to her tent for an early night in. She took her boots off and laid on her cot before reaching in her pocket to pull out a picture of Waverly snuggled against her in the middle of last winter. She smiled and fell asleep with a grin on her face since the first day she had arrived at the base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole misses her wife, but some good news comes

Come Home to Me

Chapter 2

It was two months in to Nicole’s deployment, and there was no doubt in her mind that it had been the longest two months of her whole life. She missed her wife, their home, and their city. The soldier still hadn’t received any word on how long her team would be spending in the hot Middle East desert. She missed Waverly’s soft touch, her sweet morning kisses, but most of all, Nicole just missed being around her. The ginger soldier was hoping that within the next couple of weeks, her commanders would inform her team on how much longer they would have in this Hell.   
It was midafternoon when Nicole was able to lay down in her bed and facetime her beautiful wife. Her phone only rang twice before Waverly picked up on her side. “Hey baby, God I’ve miss your beautiful face.” Nicole said into her phone. Waverly grinned her mega watt smile back to her ginger wife and replied, “Hey stud, I’m so happy to see you today. I’ve had the craziest day today. The customers at Shorty’s were terrible.” Waverly answered back to her smiling soldier’s face. “I’m sorry Baby, I wish I was at home with you snuggled up in bed right now. I can’t wait to leave this hot hell hole.” Nicole whispered into the phone, so anyone around wouldn’t hear her soft side that always comes out around her sweet wife. “I know babe, you just got to hang in there for hopefully just a little longer. I can’t wait to have you back on Canadian soil and in my arms.” Waverly assures her wife as best she can. “I know, it just sucks. Waves I got to go okay? I’ll try and call you in a few days if I can.” “okay. I’ll talk to you soon. I love more than anything Nicole.” Waverly tells her wife. With that, Waverly’s iPad screen went black. The small brunette wiped a few tears away from her cheeks and got off the bed to go splash some cold water on her face. Gosh, she couldn’t wait for her soldier to come home to her.   
“Sargent Haught, I need to speak to you in my office please.” Nicole’s Commanding officer yelled down the hallway to her. The tall redhead got up from her chair and headed towards the large man. “I’m coming Sir.” Nicole walked into the man’s makeshift office and took a seat. “Alright Haught, I’ve got good news for you. You and your boys are going home tonight.” The commanding officer told the shocked red head. Nicole couldn’t stop the huge smile that appeared on her face before replying, “Wow, I wasn’t expecting to go home this quick, but thank you so much!” Nicole and her boss had a quick conversation about a few clean up rules and other random things before she left his office, and headed off towards her barrack room.   
Nicole got her things gathered up and packed before making a call to Wynonna, because the soldier wanted to surprise her wife by coming home much earlier than what she had anticipated. After making a few phone calls and loading her and her crew’s stuff into the C-130 aircraft, Nicole found her jump seat and said goodbye to the hot desert one last time before plugging in her headphones and getting lost in her music.   
Nearly 14 long hours later, Nicole walked through the small purgatory airport for the first time in almost 8 months. She grabbed her bags off the luggage cart, and headed towards the main entrance, keeping her eye out for Wynonna. She finally spotted the feisty dark-haired girl standing next to one of the signs promoting Shorty’s bar. Wyn looked up from her phone and spotted the redhead walking towards her. They greeted with a long hug and pats on the back. Nicole grabbed her stuff and headed towards Wynonna’s truck. The soldier just couldn’t get home quick enough to her sweet princess.   
Waverly had been cleaning the house for a few hours when she heard the noise of Wynonna’s old pickup truck coming up the driveway. She looked out the kitchen window and couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. There she stood, tall, strong, and the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. Her soldier was finally home. She couldn’t get out of the front door fast enough….   
To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short cliff hanger chapter to hold you all over until I can sit down and really write out a long chapter.

Come home to me chapter 3 

Waverly sprinted out of the front door to the homestead, jumped the steps to the front porch before all but tackling her beautiful wife. Nicole made sure to lock her knees before catching Waverly. “What the heck are you doing here Nic?” Waverly asked with tears of joy streaming down her face. “I got to come home sooner than I thought, and I wanted to surprise you.” The tall soldier replied. Waverly pulled back from Nicole’s arms and have a deep and longing kiss. They broke their lip-lock when they heard gagging noises from no one other than Wynona Earp. “Okay I’m going to go find dolls or doc and let you two lover birds get it on or whatever it is that you do.” Wynonna commented. Both of the girls just shook their heads and watched as the elder Earp got back into the old farm truck and headed back towards downtown Purgatory. Nicole then turned back to her small wife and threw her over her shoulder in a fireman carry. Waverly yelped in surprise as her wife carried her into the homestead. “where are you taking me?” the brunette asked. “Upstairs, so I can have my way with you" Nicole replied as she tapped her wife on the butt. “Oh I like the sound of that Sargent Haught.”   
To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reunite in more ways the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the support! make sure to comment on what you would like to see in the next few chapters! sorry for any errors. I wrote this in a hurry for you all!

Come Home to Me-Chapter 4

“God I’ve missed this perfect ass” Nicole said as she carried Waverly up the steps to their bedroom, that she had missed more than almost anything. “I bet you’ve missed more than just that Baby” Waverly laughed back. Nicole then turned her head and gently nibbled into the side of her wife’s leg.   
Nicole finally reached their bedroom, after what felt like an eternity. She gently laid down her petite wife. Waverly still couldn’t believe that her soldier was finally home after a long 6 month deployment. The small woman could tell that her wife had been in the hot middle eastern sun day in and day out; her skin was much darker than normal(especially for a ginger), she had a prominent sunglass tan on her face, but a the same time, she could tell the lack of sleep she had been getting because she had dark circles under her eyes. There was no doubt that rest would be on the main agenda for the next few days, but not before Waverly had properly worshipped her body for at least a few hours.   
Nicole took a step back after she had set her wife down and took a good 45 second just to rake her eyes of her beautiful slim body. “ Well Mrs. Haught, are you going to do something or are you just going to stand there and stare at me. I sure am damn ready for you to take me Sargent.” Waverly seductively husked out towards her wife, who was still standing at the end of the bed, basically drooling. Before Waverly could even blink, she had the weight of her wife on top of her. “Fuck Waves, I’ve missed you so much it physically hurt me. I’ve been waiting for this moment since I left your arms in that packed airport.” Nicole growled out into Waverly’s ear, as she began to make her way down her fit body. “ Damn Nic, you’re not even going to tease me for a few minutes like your normally do?” “ I can mess with you after I get done making you see stars the first few times Waverly Haught.” Nicole replied back. Waverly grinned bigger than she had in the past six months. Nicole paused long enough to strip herself and her wife of all of their clothes. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen”. Waverly blushed at her wife’s words, before pulling her back down on top of her. Nicole began her assault on her wife’s body, and help up her promise to make her see starts at least a few times. Waverly then used all of her strength to flip the soldier on her back and made her see the same stars.   
It was a few hours after they had began their love attack on each other’s bodies, before they were both finally too exhausted to move another inch. Nicole pulled the soft dawn comforter of their bodies and pulled her wife as close to her as she could get. Waverly had already fallen into a peaceful sleep. Nicole stared down at her wife for a few more minutes before she rubbed her hand up and down Waverly’s smooth skin of her back while whispering “I love you so damn much Waverly Earp. I couldn’t have made it through the last few years without you. I can’t wait for you to be the mother of my children.” With her soft words, Nicole made sure to lay a feather like kiss on her wife’s shoulder blade before snuggling in for the best nights sleep she had gotten in 6 months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly reunite their bodies.  
> PSA: I didn’t proofread this so sorry for any of the mistakes.

Come home to me Chapter 5  
Waverly woke up in what she thought was a dream. She turned around in the warm arms of her tall, strong soldier. She was sleeping peacefully next to her, with small snores coming out of her mouth. Waverly still couldn’t believe that her wife was finally home after such a long deployment. Although Waverly thought that her wife was always drop dead gorgeous, she could tell that she had taken a mental beating during her time away. Her normally pasty white skin was turned almost into a permanent shade of pink, there were bags under her beautiful eyes, that normally shone like diamonds, and she just looked tired and weary all in one. Waverly was extremely grateful that Nicole got to come home when she did, and she was determined to make her wife rest for her first couple of day that she was home. That was if she could keep everyone away from her. She knew that Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc would want to see the redhead, but she wanted to be selfish and keep her to herself for just a little while. She continues to watch her wife for a good 20 minutes, before she sees and feels that Nicole begins to stir. She lightly begins to run her hand up and down her pale toned back, and waited for her hero to open those beautiful eyes.  
Nicole is confused at first, it feels much more comforting in this bed than the cot she had been “sleeping” on for the past six months. It took her a few seconds to realize where in the crap she was at. It was dark in the room except for a little bit of natural sunlight that was streaming through the curtains. She could hear something that sounded like an AC unit. “man I haven’t felt cool air in months” the soldier subconsciously thought to herself. It took her another minute before she was ready to open her eyes. However, when she did, she was met with the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid her eyes on staring back at here, and rubbing her small hand up and down her muscular back. “You finally decide to open your eyes Honey?” Waverly asked with a small chuckle in her voice. Nicole grinned and stretched out her arms towards her wife before replying, “I’m still fighting jet lag Waves. I opened my eyes when I was fully ready to,” the redhead cheesed back to her small wife. Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole. That one small kiss shut up the soldier real quick. She wrapped her arms around her wife’s torso, and pulled her gently on top of her. Waverly loved being on top; yes she loved being under her wife and having her comforting weight baring down on her, but she also loved being on top of her wife, straddling her defined hips and running her hands up and down her chest and stomach. She moaned when she felt Nicole shift her hips under her to make more room for Waverly’s body to form to hers. “Fuck baby, you fit so perfect in my lap.” Nicole husked out into her wife’s ear. Waverly just continued her attack on Nicole’s pale and soft neck, all while grinding her hips down into Nicole’s. Nicole moaned when she felt what her wife was doing. Although Nicole absolutely loved a dominant Waverly, she was just about tired of her wife’s relentless teasing. The tall redhead decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed Waverly’s hips and flipped them over, before settling in between her wife’s soft legs. “Damn Nic, I love when you get like this” “I’m a little needy since I haven’t had much loving in the last 6 months.” The tall soldier grinned into their connected lips. Waverly wrapped her hands around the soldier’s strong shoulders and pulled her down even closer. “And now you’re home, and I want you to fuck me hard Mrs.Haught.” Waverly seductively husked into Nicole’s ear, as she nibbled on it.   
Nicole grinned and started to make her way down Waverly’s toned abs; leaving many kisses in her way, before she spread her wife’s legs and got comfy in between them. Waverly’s breathing had become short and shallow and she waited for her soldier to fuck her. They spent all of last night making love, and she was more than ready for Nicole to take her hard and fast now. She tangled her nimble fingers into her soldier’s hair before saying “Baby, don’t tease me” “Oh Honey, I’ll make you wait all day long if I have to.” Nicole cheesed back up to her bride. Waverly just moaned even louder in frustration, but before she knew it, Nicole had wrapped her extremely skilled lips around Waverly’s bundle of nerves and sucked on it hard. Waverly immediately arched her back off of their mattress and tightened her fingers that were still wrapped in her wife’s auburn hair. Nicole continued her assault on her wife, before making her cum hard and quickly. She slowly brought Waverly back down to Earth before crawling back up her toned body. Waverly was finally able to open her eyes, and when she looked up, she saw her wife over her with her stupid little grin. She grinned back up to the redhead “Damn, I can’t   
breathe.” “Oh we aren’t finished yet honey.”   
To be continued.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, So sorry for the long wait with this story! life and work have just been SO damn crazy lately. I'll make sure no to take so long for chapter 7. I'm thinking about writing a chapter on Nicole's PTSD for the next chapter. Let me know what you think!   
> Love you guys! 
> 
> As always all of the mistakes are mine, so sorry in advance!   
> Leave me some love down in the comments!!!!

After their morning romp, the wives got showered and dressed before heading to the car so that they could go into town for some breakfast before they would head to the mall to shop for some new clothes for Nicole. Although Nicole kept telling her wife that she didn’t need any new clothes, Waverly insisted that they go clothes shopping, since the soldier had spent so much time away from home for the last couple of years. Nicole parked their car before she got out and walked to the other side to open Waverly’s door. “Come on my little love” Nicole cheeked out to her wife. Waverly just grinned and let her soldier lead her into the small coffee cafe. They were both overwhelmed with the aroma of donuts and coffee when they walked into the door. Nicole, with her wife’s small but soft hand in hers, led them to the a small table in the back corner of the building, and pulled out Waverly’s seat for her. “Thank you Honey, you’re always so chivalrous.” Nicole just bent down and planted a soft kiss on her wife’s soft forehead. Nicole walked around to the other side of the table and sat down before grabbing the menu to decide what she wanted.   
Waverly had kept her redheaded soldier to herself for the last two days, but she knew that with them now being in public for breakfast, that news would quickly spread around the small town about the redheads arrival back home. As that though left Waverly, their waitress came up to take their order, and the small woman was extremely turned on when Nicole took charge to order for the both of them. She reached across the small round table, and took her wife’s rough hand into her own, “I love how you know exactly what I want whenever we come here” “Well Waves, that what happens when you’ve been together for as long as we have.” Nicole replied to her beautiful petite wife. Waverly just nodded her head, and started stroking her thumb up and down Nicole’s knuckles, knowing that it soothes her wife more than almost anything. Nicole grinned and just let her wife comfort her. The waitress brought them their coffee and breakfast, and they chowed down like they hadn’t eaten in days. “i’m so hungry Nic.” “That’s what happens when you have sex for hours and hours Baby.” Waves just shook her head and continued to eat her French toast, while blush started to fill her face. Nicole just smirked and blew a kiss to her wife.   
Their stomachs were finally full, and they were back in the car headed to the Target that was 20 minutes away from purgatory. Nicole reached over the center console and laid her hand on Waverly’s soft thigh. Waverly intertwined their fingers together before laying her head against the cool passenger side window, and watching the world go by.   
“Hey Babe, you should get these.” Waverly said to her sweet wife, while holding up a pair of boxers with a galaxy and cats on them. Nicole grinned wide and grabbed them from her wife’s hand, “You just want to see my butt in these, don’t even lie.” Before she knew it, Waverly leaned up to her tall wife and whispered in her ear; “I would much rather just rip them off of you, if you wanna talk like that.” Nicole gulped and threw the boxers into their cart, while the blush was rushing to her face. Waverly pushed their cart away, but not before turning back towards her wife to wink at her, and then walking away while swinging her hips. Nicole finally picked her jaw up off of the floor, and followed her wife in the direction of body wash and deodorant. “Finally, I can have good deodorant instead of that cheap crap that I always get issued on tour.” Nicole sighed as she rubbed up and down her wife’s back as they looked at the personal care section of the store. “I know Honey, I’m just so, so glad that you’re finally home and back in my arms.” Waverly told her wife. She the leaned up onto her tip-toes before kissing the soldier on her cheek and wrapping her arms around her super tight.   
After nearly 2 hours in Target, the young couple finally made their way towards the checkout lines. They had their arms wrapped around each other while they waited in line to be rang up. They didn’t need any words, they just needed each other. After they got checked out, the girls headed back to purgatory, and then had a nice relaxing dinner and movie.   
Waverly was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, when Nicole came up behind her and wrapped her toned arms around her wife’s small body. She then laid her chin on her shoulder and just squeezed her tighter. “What’s got you so clingy and cuddly today Baby?” Waverly asked. “I just missed you being in my arms, I missed your sweet smell, and I most of all I missed this fine ass body.” Nicole whispered in her wife’s ear. Waverly finished rinsing out her mouth wash, and then she turned around in her wife’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I know Baby. I missed so much that somedays, it physically hurt me to get out of our bed, because I just didn’t want to face this big and scary world without you.” Waverly replied with tears in her eyes. Nicole cupped her beautiful wife’s face and wiped her tears. “Please don’t cry Waves, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Waverly just wrapped her arms around tighter, and pulled Nicole down to give her a slow and meaningful kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing against the bathroom counter. The kiss turned a little heated, and Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hips and lifted her up onto the bathroom counter, and wrapped her wife’s legs around her own hips. Waverly moaned into her wife’s mouth, and then wrapped her arms around Nicole’s torso, bringing her even closer to her. Nicole just stood there with Waverly’s legs still wrapped around her, and her arms wrapped tightly around her back, her hands working their way up the back of Waverly’s sleep shirt, rubbing her soft skin as she snuck them up higher. Waverly suddenly had to pull back when a yawn escaped her mouth of all the sudden. They both let out a loud chuckle, and rested their foreheads together. “Come on my little Baby, let’s get you to bed my love.” Waverly just nodded her head, and clung to Nicole as she picked her up and took her into their bedroom. Nicole softly laid Waverly down onto their big bed. She then got off of the bed and turned their lights off, before crawling under the covers. Waverly rolled to her right side and snuggled into Nicole, as close as she could possibly get. Nicole stroked Waverly’s back with the tips of her long fingers, and placed a kiss on her forehead; whispering “Goodnight my sweet girl. I love you more than I could ever have imagined.” Nicole waited for a reply for her wife, but instead she heard soft snores coming from her. Nicole grinned from ear to ear before pulling her girl even closer, and joining her in what she hoped would be a peaceful dreamland.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick chapter that I threw together on the spot. I"m thinking about starting another story and will bounce back and fourth between it and this one. I'm thinking an AU where Nicole is a rich gun fabricator in Canada and Waverly is a nurse. They meet and the rest happens from there. Let me know what ya think. Much love to you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all mistakes are mine

Waverly has been sleeping like rock all night until she felt Nicole’s grip on her body tighten. Waverly subconsciously noticed the change in Nicole’s body language. Waverly turned around in her wife’s arms, and heard her whispering in her sleep. From what Waverly could understand, it sounded like she was fighting something or someone in her sleep. Waverly sat up and pulled the sheets from them , and then began to rub her hands up and down Nicole’s arms and trying to wake her. Nicole was still stuck in her nightmare, and Waverly couldn’t get her to wake up. “Nicole, wake up Baby, you’re scaring me really bad.” Waverly pleaded with the tall and lanky redhead. Nicole continued to thrash around for a few more seconds, and then she set up in a cold sweat and panic all of the sudden. Nicole was breathing extremely heavy and sweating profusely, when she finally came to. It took several back strokes and whispers in her ear from Waverly before she finally began to settle down. Waverly had positioned her self to where she was straddling Nicole’s torso from the side and had her hands cradling her face close to her. “it’s okay Baby, it’s okay. I’m right here. You’re safe. You’re home Nic.” Waverly whispered into her ear. Nicole was shaking and had tears running down her face; she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, while taking in and listening to her wife’s encouraging and calm voice. Waverly was terrified, but she knew that she had to be strong in order to keep her brave soldier calm.  
“Are you okay Baby?” Waverly asked quietly. Nicole took a few more shaky breaths before replying, “Yea, I think so. I hope so anyways.” Nicole turned towards her wife and saw the pure sheer terror in her normal sparkling and radiant eyes. Nicole immediately felt a pit of guilt in her stomach when she realized that she was the one who startled her little cinnamon roll. The ginger quickly took Waverly;s face into her own hands, and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. “I’m so, so sorry Honey. I didn’t mean to wake you up or startle you. I was really hoping that I didn’t have nightmares when I came back, but I guess that didn’t really work out the way I had hoped. “Please don’t apologize Nic. It’s not your fault at all. I just hate that you have to go through this. I promise that I will be right here by you side not Matt what though.” The rough and tough soldier sniffled at her wife’s sweet promises.  
After a few minutes of the couple just talking about anything and everything; mainly to get Nicole’s mind off of her terrifying nightmare; and holding each other, Waverly noticed that NIcole’s eyes were becoming heavy with a deep need for more sleep. The small woman pulled Nicole close and laid them both down, with her wife’s head resting on her chest.She kept running her soft hand up and sown the older woman’s back and through her hair. “if there was anything that I missed while I was away, it was definitely your boobs Baby.” “Nic go to sleep.” Waverly giggled back. Nicole smiled back up to her, before placing a kiss over her wife’s heart, and thankfully fell into a happy and peaceful dreamland.  
It had been several weeks since Nicole had woken up in pure horror from a PTSD triggered nightmare. Luckily, the soldier had only one more nightmare since then, and of course her beautiful bride was right there beside her through it all.  
Every night before the couple went to bed, Nicole sent up her silent prayers of thankfulness for her sweet and beautiful wife. Nicole always knew that they were destined to be together, but as the days, weeks, months, and years went on, she realized that she wouldn’t be able to survive without her unconditional love and support.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what kind of smut you want to see in the next chapter!!


End file.
